Satu hari bersama Takuya
by takerutakaishikun
Summary: Suatu hari, Kouji dan Takuya sedang membersihkan apartment Kouji. dan sesuatu pun terjadi (?) YAOI!


_Saya bukanlah pemilik Digimon, jika saya pemiliknya mungkin saya sudah membuat pairing Takouji menjadi nyata... semuanya milik Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

_Bip Bip…_

Terdengar suara alarm jam yang mengiringi indahnya pagi hari itu. Kemudian terdengarnya langkah kaki dari luar kamarnya.

"Sudah saat nya kau bangun! Lihat, alarm _hp_ mu sudah berulang-kali berbunyi. "

Dilihatnya Kouichi – nii san yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur ku. Seperti biasa dia selalu saja bangun lebih awal dariku, entah bagaimana dia selalu terlihat _lebih rajin_.

"Hari ini kan hari Minggu, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." Ucapku ingin menarik selimut dan kembali tidur. Tetapi Kouichi - nii san menarik selimut ku.

"Sayang sekali Kouji, aku takkan membiarkan mu tidur lagi." Ucap Kouichi yang bersiap siap pergi.

"Kamu ada janji dengan Izumi? Pantas saja aku disuruh bangun _pagi-pagi begini_. Ini kan masih jam 8 pagi."

Kouichi tidak menanggapi adiknya itu, dan membereskan isi tasnya.

"Sarapanmu sudah ku siapkan, jangan lupa bereskan _apartment _ini, aku juga sudah menyuruh Takuya untuk datang membantu, jadi jangan malas-malasan. Orang tua Izumi sedang pergi ke _Italy_, maka dari itu aku disuruh membantunya membersihkan _apartment _nya. Aku pergi ya!" Kouichi – nii san yang tidak menghiraukanku keluar dari _apartment_, rasanya dia seenaknya sendiri, gumamku.

"Sangat membosankan"

* * *

Ting Tong…

Terdengar langkah kaki dari pintu _apartment_ ku, dan aku menyambutnya dengan tenang.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu kau," Ucapku pada Takuya yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Wah, benar benar kotor…" Takuya terheran heran melihat kondisi_ apartment_ ku dan Kouichi – nii san yang sudah 3 hari tidak di bersihkan.

"Begitulah, aku dan Kouichi - nii san benar benar orang yang sibuk, awalnya juga kita ingin membereskan nya hari ini tapi rencana pun berubah ketika Izumi _meneleponnya_.

"Oh begitu, jadi kita mulai dari mana?"

Aku pun bengong dengan pertanyaan polosnya itu. Takuya ini sangat polos sampai aku bingung jika berbicara dengannya.

"Sudah sarapan? Karena aku gak bisa masak tolong jangan merepotkan ku." Ucapku kepada Takuya.

"Belum sih, tapi nggak apa apa nanti kita bisa _order_, kan? Lagipula aku juga belum begitu lapar."

"Baiklah, karena kau belum begitu lapar mari kita membereskan sampah yang menggunung ini. " aku menjawab Takuya dan mengambil sapu dan kain pel.

* * *

"Akhirnya, selesai juga. Dengan begini pasti Kouichi – nii san tidak akan marah marah lagi."

Takuya menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa, seluruh tubuh terasa capek dan tidak ingin melakukan hal apapun.

"Kouji, lapar tidak?" Tanya nya padaku.

"Lapar, kenapa? Baiklah aku akan memasak untukmu tunggu sebentar ya."

"Baiklah— " Takuya kemudian menonton TV yang ada di ruang keluarga itu. Karena ruang keluarga dan dapur menjadi satu, Kouji pun sesekali melirik kearah Takuya yang sedang serius menonton TV.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan pun jadi. Kouji membuat nasi goreng dengan berbagai macam sayuran di atasnya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap kami berdua sebelum makan. Setelah melihat reaksi Takuya menikmati makanan itu akupun sangat puas. Aku merasa Takuya sangat menyukainya—

"_Enak, nggak?"_

"Enak banget, sejak kapan kamu bisa masak?!" Takuya menanyakan hal yang membuatku malu terlebih lagi aku mengingat diriku yang sama sekali nggak bisa masak dulu.

"Aku belajar dari Kouichi – nii san dia memang pandai memasak. Karena itu sekarang aku juga bisa memasak."

"Ternyata Kouichi memang hebat ya.. pantas saja Izumi sangat menyayangi nya."

Aku dan Takuya tertawa bersama dan mengobrol sampai tidak sadar akan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

* * *

"Kouji, hari ini terima kasih ya. Besok aku datang lagi." Ujar Takuya dengan riangnya sebelum pulang.

"I-Iya…" kata-kata ku terputus ketika Takuya menciumku lembut, aku hanya bisa diam dan membalas ciumannya itu— denyut jantung ku tidak karuan perasaanku tidak berkecamuk—_GAWAT aku nggak bisa ngomong! _

Aku hanya bisa _plongok_ setelah Takuya melepaskannya—

"Maaf, Kouji aku…. Sudah ya sampai besok lagi." Ucap takuya berlari keluar pintu _apartment_ ku.

_Aku ingin mengejarnya tetapi.. biarlah… biarlah seperti ini, semoga besok Takuya bisa menjelaskan apa maksud dari ciuman ini._

**END**


End file.
